Guardian Sanctuary
by Cher Darling
Summary: There are things in this world that cannot be explained; things that, you never dreamed possible. But who is it that fights for us? Keeps us safe? A group of teenage kids are taken to a special facility where they discover their hidden abilities and train to protect the innocent and naïve. But can they all stay with good intent or will they be overcome and betray us all?
1. Chapter 1

**Guardian Sanctuary**

"Just a little more to the left! That's it… Keep coming, keep coming… Okay, good. Stop… drop it down now!" Ciaran called up to the man in the crane; directing him as to where he should bring the construction poles to repair the roof. Just as the crane stopped to change direction, he heard a high pitch squeal. It grew louder and louder as a girl came free falling from the sky and plummeted onto the floor of the room below. The crashing sounds from the girls landing caused Ciaran and the construction workers to cringe. "Ouch…" He and a few others looked over the scaffolding as the door to the room was thrown opened.

"Ciaran, the report of…" The platinum haired male cut himself off and stared at the girl who'd landed in a heap on the floor. "Never mind… She's already here." He shook his head in disbelief and crossed the floor quickly to help her. Surely the fall had caused a hell of a lot of damage. He knelt down to her and prodded her shoulder. "Is she alive?" He tilted his head to the side as if a confused animal and prodded her a few times more. Ciaran rolled his eyes at him.

"Sky, you fecking twat!" Ciaran exclaimed before he leapt over the rails of the scaffolding and landed with a light thud. "Don't just poke the poor girl! She's probably a lot of pain after that fall and when she comes to…" He sighed, "she is going to want answers." He crossed the floor to the opposite side of the girl and gently moved her from such a cramped position, hoping to make things not so bad.

"Hello?" Skylar called quietly. "Oi! Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey." He chuckled at himself and flicked his long platinum hair from his face.

"Real mature, Skylar." Ciaran shook his head at him then glared at his mocking expression. The girl finally started to stir and wake up. "There we go, welcome back to reality." Ciaran smiled as she looked around the room before sitting up slowly. She clutched her head as her tumbled weed of black hair fell over her face.

"Ow… My head." She spoke quietly with a pained expression while rubbing her head.

"Take it easy there, Sweetheart." Sky smirked. "Wouldn't want you passing out again." The girl looked between the boys confused.

"Who are you?" She looked around, not recognising anything familiar before gaping hole in the roof. "Where am I?" The boys shared a quick glance at each other before turning back to her.

.

"Well first, all you need to know is that you are safe, so don't panic. Second, I'm Ciaran and this idiot is my brother, Skylar." He rolled his eyes and glared as Skylar sat up straight and winked at her. _3… 2… 1… realisation kicked in._

"Wait a minute… Who are you calling, idiot?" Skylar yelled and threw a punch at his brothers' arm. He took the hit and grimaced, the force causing my arm to go numb.

"Argh! Sky! Chill out, man." Ciaran groaned and rubbed his arm. The girl smiled and covered her mouth, trying to muffle her amused giggles as she watched them bicker.

"You two are funny." She laughed at them. She opened her mouth to speak again as a wolf cub came bounding through the doors of the room and pounced into her lap. She smiled and hugged the creature.

"My name is Claire and this bundle of joy is Blaze" Claire's eyes widened then looked at the cub. "H… How did I know that?" Skylar reached out for her hand to help her up as he started to explain.

"It's a long story and a lot to take in; but I'm sure you'll manage it. Also you know the information about that animal in your arms because you two are bound, he's what you might call a familiar or companion." Claire took his hand and stood up but looked at bewildered.

"What?" The only word she could use to describe her confusion.

"Ciaran will explain." He smiled and laughed as she suddenly clutched her stomach trying to muffle the sounds of it rumbling. "He will explain over lunch." Ciaran stared at Skylar, his arms crossed over his chest as if silently asking; _why the hell should he do that? _Skylar seized the opportunity and ruffled his younger brother's hair. Messing it up and making the irritation within him to simmer and slowly start to bubble over into rage. He watched him intently for a few moments before making an excuse to leave. "Well I have an errand to run. Nice to meet you Claire I am sure we will see each other very soon." A half smile half smirk spread across his face as he stepped away and disappeared through the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaze, the hyperactive grey wolf cub with icy blue eyes, jumped up onto the table as Claire set her tray down. He jumped and bounce from paw to paw, getting excited waiting for her to give him something to eat. Ciaran had followed behind and set his tray down across from Claire's. Blaze sat in the middle impatiently whining and pawing at their trays. Claire giggled and poured some milk into a small cup and pushed it over to him. Ciaran raise an eyebrow confused.

"What… it makes them sleepy…" Claire's eyes widened again then blushed and dug in to her pasta salad causing Ciaran to chuckle.

"Ok, ok. Before you freak out more I'll get to explaining." He smiled at her and waited for her attention. She looked up curiously with the plastic fork sticking out of her mouth. She looked like just an innocent child. Ciaran sat back in his seat and opened his bottle of water and taking a swig before setting it back on the table.

"I'll start with the history…" He started to fall deep into thought as he started to tell her the legendary story of the Guardians. " 250 years ago there was an ancient artefacts expedition in Bagdad, Iraq. Just outside Bagdad there are the ruins of Babylon. They spent weeks, maybe months out there; investigating the ruins; trying to learn more about the Babylonian people. It is said that these people were in fact Pagans and worship, strangely enough, Grecian Pagan gods. During the investigation, however, they found a door embedded into the ground. On it was engraved an foreign language which they assumed to be ancient Latin. In English it read; Thee who opens this door present, beware. For with its' unlocking, thy children of the hellfire will rise and diminish thy land of the living." Claire Listened to his story intrigued. She'd never heard of such a story, it was hard to believe possible.

"So it was… demonic?" She asked rather sceptically.

"Well, yeah. You don't believe it?" Ciaran questioned her and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. Claire sat back, saying nothing and waited for him to continue. He smirked. "The man who had read this was new on the squad and was questioned thoroughly. Turns out, once he slaughtered the other four archaeologists, he was a prophet of the demon world. Just like there are prophets of god. They only way to open the door was to bathe it in the blood of the betrayed. Well that was easy. Hell ultimately broke loose. Hundreds, thousands, millions of demons and banished creatures of hell ravished the world, aiming to destroy everything. Four monks of that time had been raised by the Prophets. These monks were different from others; they weren't innocent and pure like the others. They contained the blood of demons within them. They were raised to stop that day and return the world back to peace. They had to fight to save what they could but there wasn't enough power between the four to do so. There for, three out of the four sacrificed themselves and perished as they gave their brother their power, life and energy so he might re-seal the door." He watched as Claire sat gaping at him, shocked by what she was hearing.

"You're telling me… three men died so one man could close a door?" She spoke with a small hint of belief but it seemed she'd need more convincing.

"Well when you say it like that, it sounds pathetic but it was much more complicated considering it was an enchantment used to barricade the door. 250 years later we have this. The Guardians, being us…" He gestured around the room to the hundreds of people coming and going through the cafeteria and the main building. "…and now you." Claire continued to gape unsure what to say.

"M… Me?" She pointed at herself then looked at the cub, plodding sleepily across the table only to collapse down onto her lap and yawn before curling up into a ball. Claire pet him gently then looked up at Ciaran. "Why? Why me, I have nothing to do with this."

"You just like many others have the blood of the four brothers rushing through your veins and when it is needed, a dormant cell in your brain, that goes undetected by science until activated, is well… activated and you become a Guardian. That is how you know things about Blaze and how you got here. The companions have this same cell and once yours activates they seek you out and bring you here." She raised an eyebrow at him then looked at Blaze, a tiny little cub, sleeping in her lap then she returned to stare blankly at Ciaran.

"How ca…" She was cut off as Skylar entered the cafeteria and called over to them. Claire shot up from her seat, scooping Blaze into her arms and stumbled back as a large snow leopard stood out from behind him and bounded over to them. Sky saw her reaction and laughed.

"Don't mind Star. She's harmless, just over excitable." He turned to his brother and started talking quickly and quietly as a girl ran to catch up with him.

"Skylar! Don't do that! I'll end up lost. Some bloody mentor you are…" She huffed and stood by the table and watched as the Leopard approached Claire and Blaze. Claire stepped back slightly as Star sniffed at Blaze who whined and pawed at her in his sleep. Claire looked at the three not sure what to do. Just as she was about to ask, the Ceiling came crashing down. Others fled the area with pure fright and watched as a large griffin came plummeting through the hole, followed by a basilisk. Just when everyone thought that was all the surprises to come a Chimera came crashing through the cafeteria doors, knocking people over as it came. Skylar and Ciaran both shared the same dismayed expression. Ciaran smacked his forehead and turned away from everyone muttering for a moment before turning round.

"Seems the gang is hear then…" Sky laughed nervously as everyone glared in our direction.

"Um… guys… the giant snake is…" Before the blonde girl standing by Skylar could finish the basilisk started violently retching before throwing up on the floor. Claire and the blonde girl both turned away trying not to throw up themselves. In the middle of the floor lay another blonde girl. The other animals knelt down and two more people slid off their backs; a tall girl with brown hair and a boy with blonde hair and a blue fringe.

"Is this a normal day for this place?" Claire asked shyly as she looked over all of the newcomers.

"This is one of the more difficult days…" Skylar noted then clapped his hands briefly. "Ok introductions… and will um… someone help up the girl covered in snake guts…" At the instant everyone froze and stared at Ciaran.

"Oh for peats sake…" He grumbled and walked over to the blonde girl covered in snake and held out his hand to her. Skylar sniggered at his brother then cleared his throat.

"Ok well… I'm Skylar, that there is my baby brother Ciaran. The girl with the cub is Claire and the Blonde n my left is Heidi. What are the names of you three?" He glanced at them and waited. The girl standing by the Griffin stood forward.

"Aster." Then the girl with the Basilisk.

"Freya." And finally the boy with the Chimera.

"Josh." The boy smiled at everyone, it was almost contagious.

"Great well now that we know each oth…" Ciarans' phone started bleeping.

"_Get your sorry asses to the medical room… NOW!" _Ciaran held the phone from his ear as a male voice yelled on the other end.

"I guess that's our cue." Skylar smirked and watched as the others glanced at one another worried.

"Medical rooms?" Aster questioned with wide eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Josh hopped off the medical bed and strolled over to the others. He was a little light headed after having his blood taken. Who knows why they'd taken so much? Ciaran stood with the doctors reading over files while Skylar slept in the corner. Freya turned to the other recruits.

"Hey… does anyone have a pen?" She looked at them with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Ask the medi' staff, they'll have tones." Josh smiled slightly oblivious to what she was planning while Claire sunk down into her chair shaking her head. The other two girls gigged to themselves before Aster pipped up.

"Come on Freya, you're not serious right?"

"His own fault for falling asleep." Freya smirked at turned and looked for a pen. A black felt tip lay on the work bench. She looked around making sure the doctors were not looking. Her grin widened as she crossed the room, towards the sleeping Skylar. She knelt down and started to draw a moustache on his upper lip that swirled out onto his cheek. She drew circles around his eyes as if they were glasses and finally in capital letters was the word _SUCKER_ on his forehead. Josh glanced over and covered his mouth with his hand trying to contain his booming laughter while the others sniggered and Freya hid the pen and scurried back to her seat.

"Claire can yo…" Ciaran looked up from the clip board and stared at his brother then the recruits. He grinned and kicked his brother's leg.

"Don't shoot! I'm up!" Skylar lunged from his sleeping spot and looked around surprised before reality set in. He flicked his hair and stood in a calm nonchalant pose. "I wasn't sleeping… I uh… took a time out that's all." He looked at everyone oblivious; the doctors sniggered slightly then continued their work while the others faced away trying desperately not to laugh. "What…?" What happened?" He looked over himself then behind him and found nothing out of the ordinary.

Ciaran cleared his throat and shook his head, intending on leaving Skylar to find out what they'd done on his own. He always did enjoy tormenting his big brother.

"Uhh… Yes Claire can we have you over on the bed again… we have a few more questions." He smiled and handed Skylar the clipboard. Claire stood and wandered over then hopping up onto the bed.

"We've already established that I can't remember my past. What do you want now?" Claire grumbled, feeling like a test subject. Skylar looked at her, curiosity waving over him before he turned to the others. "Ok you lot are with me. Um… Josh; Heidi; Aster and Freya, you guys have nothing more to do here." The four looked at him. Josh smiled widely still trying to contain his laughter. Skylar looked at him confused before looking at Josh as if he was crazy. Josh had burst out into laughter and hid is face in Asters shoulder who now was trying not to join in and laugh along with Josh. She patted his head gently and looked to Freya who stood up with a blank expression on her face ready to follow along behind Skylar.

Ciaran and Claire watched as the group left.

"Is he always this clueless?" Claire asked as she continued to watch after them. Ciaran shook his head and smiled amused as he started to mumble under his breath.

"And that's coming from the amnesiac…" He smirked and looked to the nurse who stood by. "Right Claire we need to take a blood sample. Is that ok? It's to help us understand more about you. Ok?" Claire started to look uneasy. She stared at the needle in the nurse's hand.

"No way… No mother fucking way… You keep that shit away from me!" She stepped off the bed and backed away from the nurse. Ciaran and the nurse looked at each other and then back at Claire.

"Claire. Don't be afraid. We're not going to hurt you, ok?" She looked at them terrified.

"Look, if I don't know anything you'll not learn anything! I'm not an animal!" She yelled as she backed herself up against the wall.

Skylar guided the group through the corridors. He started getting really frustrated with the odd looks his co-workers were giving him. _Must be the new recruits, _he though.They walked passed a group of lieutenants.

"What is wrong with you? You were new around here once too! Stop laughing!" He shouted at them only causing them to laugh more. Josh and Heidi stepped forward and placed their hands on Skylar's shoulders and guided him forward and Aster and Freya giggled behind them.

"Skylar did you look in the mirror this morning before coming to work?" Freya sniggered. Skylar stopped and turned around.

"Sweetheart, I probably spend more time looking in a mirror than you do in a life time. I mean… come on, look at me." He smirked and gestured over himself and lifted his shirt slightly showing of his perfectly chiselled abdomen. The four looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"All right pretty boy. Come with me." Josh smirked and looked for the male toilets. "Let's go find you a mirror to admire yourself in."

"Fuck that, Josh. I'm not going anywhere with any man who talks like that…" He stepped away from him and pulled out his phone to look at his reflection. "I might be gorgeous and all but sorry to burst your bubble but I don't swi… Oh no… Oh… hell no!" He lifted his hand and traced a finger along the pen lines as the others burst into another fit of laughter.

Claire opened a single eye to see the nurse walk away with the needle. The syringe filled with her blood.

"There that wasn't so bad now was it?" Ciaran smiled as Claire started to relax.

"Bring a needle near me again and you'll lose your balls." She glared at him. Ciaran stepped back with his hands up in surrender.

"Feisty one she is." One of the doctors murmured to the nurse who was trying to test the blood type. The machine buzzed and the word _ERROR _flashed on the screen.

"This can't be right…" Both doctors started trying to figure out what was wrong with the machine then tried to test again but again… _ERROR_… "Ciaran…"

"What? What's wrong?" He watched the two of them.

"She has no blood type…" The three turned to look at her.

"I what…?" Claire stared confused. Just then Ciaran radio started bleeping before Skylar's irritated voice followed.

"We're in training room four. Get here now before I kill one of them…" He growled through the radio.

"Well he found out what you guys did to his face." Ciaran chuckled and ignored Claire's confusion. He walked out the room and nodded to the medical staff then lead Claire down the hall. Ciaran watched her as they came to a halt next to large double doors. _It's rare for us Guardians to not have ANY blood type. It's weird for anyone really. I guess… only time will tell before we find out who and what she is. _Ciaran shook his head and pushed open the doors and lead her inside only to hear the doors slam behind them and bolt shut with six large automated locks designed to withstand bazooka's.

Claire spun around and stared with wide eyes.

_Trapped?_


End file.
